


A Freshly-baked Batch of Love

by hotelcortez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Cute Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Leader Bang Chan, M/M, Sweet Yang Jeongin | I.N, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a random drabble based on the fact that i am an idiot, but he's okay, felix burns himself bc he is a clumsy cookie fairy, literally just sweet jeonglix, maknaes are cute, some cute chanlix bc i cant resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez
Summary: Felix burns himself whilst baking, Jeongin helps himedit: requested sequel chapter, the other members arrive home and realise felix burned himself, everyone fusses and cuteness ensues
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 37
Kudos: 327





	1. The Clumsy Love of a Maknae

**Author's Note:**

> this is a random drabble based on the fact that im an idiot bc i got inspired when i burned my forehead on my curling iron today. pls dont do that it was painful
> 
> im also maybe crazily in love with jeonglix
> 
> enjoy!!!! <3333

Felix had always been a little clumsy, but he thought making cookies had become a common enough routine for him that he no longer had to suspect accidents.

He supposed that could have been why it went wrong. Felix had become too attuned to the routine, too casual about it.

So casual, in fact, that he’d basically been in dreamland when placing the cookies in the oven, and now the whole back of his hand felt like it was on fire.

The tap was running with what felt like water directly from the polar ice caps, spreading over Felix’s skin and making him wince as he held his hand under it, using his other hand as support, forcing himself to bear the pain and cool the burn.

It was already starting to blister, a deep red mark blotching the inflamed skin of where Felix’s hand had accidently brushed the top of the oven.

Felix winced at the sight of the injury, his teeth coming out to gnaw on his bottom teeth, partly out of pain, partly out of pure frustration.

Felix was supposed to be doing something nice, was supposed to be baking for his members because he knew they were stressed and there was nothing like a huge fresh batch of cookies to get them through upcoming schedules.

But, instead, Felix was hunched over the sink instead of working on whipping up the next bunch, and he couldn’t even correctly time the current bunch because the timer was resting all the way at the other end of the countertops, too far away from the sink for Felix to reach.

Eventually, running off what was probably an over-dramatic and slightly wired amount of adrenalin, Felix decided to try and reach for the timer anyway. All he’d have to do would be knock about two minutes off it, wait for his hand to stop feeling like the skin was slowly peeling off, and then rush to make the next mixture in time for when the timer dinged.

Felix almost made it, he swear he did. He was stretched over all the counters, his burned hand just about rested under the running tap. His other hand was as far away as he could possibly get it, fingertips stretched out and only just brushing over the cool edge of the timer.

A lunge was all it took. A lunge to grab the timer and pull it towards himself. But taking his burning hand away from the water was more painful than Felix expected and he sprang forward at the shock of it, falling into the counters with a gasp and knocking the timer dramatically off the side and sending it crashing to the floor.

Felix’s head knocked into a cupboard. A sigh left his lips. His hand scorched.

He let himself drop to the floor, spreading his legs out in front of him and leaning his back against the cupboards. He held his injured hand to his chest, staring at the fallen timer like it was his worst enemy.

Felix started debating whether it would be worth getting up or not.

If Felix had a burnt hand, the members could put up with a morbidly small amount of burnt cookies.

The thought made Felix pout. He wasn’t usually one to settle for anything less than perfection, especially when it came to pleasing his members, and he didn’t know what hurt more; the sting of failure or the singe of the burn.

However, Felix’s ears soon perked up at what might as well have been the call of an angel.

“Hyung?”

The shout rang through the dorm, Felix whipping his head towards the doorway as he furrowed a brow. He hadn’t thought anyone else was going to be home, hence his planned and enacted invasion of the kitchen that hadn’t gone entirely how it was supposed to.

“Jeonginnie?” Felix called back, listening to the sound of Jeongin’s footsteps changing direction at the sound of Felix’s voice, making their way from the living room.

“Hyung, I came home early!” Jeongin shouted, his voice ringing out from the hallway, “I heard a crash when I came in. Is everything oka-”

Whilst he was speaking, Jeongin appeared smoothly in the doorway, his words seeming to get caught on his tongue as his mouth dropped open at what greeted him. His wide eyes scanned the entire kitchen, starting with the cupboards and the messy dining table before they finally lowered down to where Felix was still sprawled on the floor.

“Uh… hyung?” Jeongin took a slow, careful step into the room, his dirty shoelaces following a beat behind and his backpack falling off his shoulders, “What happened?”

Felix just shrugged, his eyes falling back down to where the timer was lying dejectedly on the floor. “Tried to make cookies. Got burnt.”

Jeongin paused for a second, his brows furrowing in confusion. But then realisation seemed to hit him and he gasped, staring at Felix like he was crazy.

“Cookies?!” Jeongin screeched, sprinting over to the oven and trying to look in the glass, “You burnt the cookies? Are they okay?!”

“No, I didn’t burn the cookies, you idiot!” Felix exclaimed back, half-wishing he had something to throw at Jeongin, “The cookies are fine, at least for now. I burnt myself and then kinda… fell.”

Jeongin slowly turned around at the words, looking down at Felix in a way that suggested he still had some explaining to do.

“Fell?” Jeongin simply said, and Felix shrugged, “Well, I guess that explains the running tap, and maybe the timer lying on the floor.”

“It also explains why I’m on the floor, but don’t worry about me,” Felix grumbled, mostly to himself, not actually wanting Jeongin to hear. But Jeongin just laughed, smiling at Felix as he went to turn off the tap.

“Aww, don’t worry, hyung,” Jeongin cooed, flicking Felix on the head along the way, “I’ll help you.”

With that, Jeongin turned the tap off and then skirted around Felix and walked over to the timer still on the floor, bending down to pick it up.

“I take it you never actually got to set this,” Jeongin said, turning the timer towards Felix, “Any idea how long the cookies have left?”

“I might have been sat here an hour for all I know,” Felix sighed, pausing a second before he answered, “Just set it for five minutes. We can gouge how much longer the cookies will need after that.”

“Alright,” Jeongin said, his hair falling in his face as he looked down to do what Felix asked, his face scrunching in the adorable way it always did whenever he concentrated. Felix allowed himself a smile when he realised one of Jeongin’s eyes was twitching closed, a telltale tick of his that he never realised he was doing.

When he was done, Jeongin walked to place the timer back on the counter, putting it down in almost exactly the same place it had been before Felix knocked it off.

Almost like he knew what he’d done, Jeongin turned to look at Felix, towering over him with a smirk.

“And last but not least,” Jeongin winked, “I should fix my hyung.”

Felix tried to scoff, but couldn’t hold back a laugh at the words, “You should have helped me first.”

Jeongin crouched in front of him, grinning, “I think we all know cookies are a first priority,” he said, Felix admittedly having to nod at that.

“Now,” Jeongin carried on, holding out a hand, “Let me see your burn.”

The words were unexpected, said in a much more serious tone than the previous ones had been. Felix immediately winced, trying to hide his hand in his t-shirt.

“It’s not a big deal,” he tried to say, but Jeongin pinned him with a look that showed just how intimidating he had become as the group’s maknae.

Felix sighed, letting his gaze meet Jeongin’s for a moment before he reluctantly placed his hand in Jeongin’s palm.

Jeongin’s eyes immediately widened, a gasp leaving his lips that made Felix jump.

“Hyung, you didn’t tell me it was that bad!” Jeongin almost squealed, not even seeming to think as he quickly grabbed Felix’s shoulder and yanked him to his feet, “We need to get this under cold water now!”

Felix struggled to keep up, not even realising Jeongin had turned the tap on again until suddenly there was a freezing blast running over the burn and Felix hissed loudly at the pain, jolting in Jeongin’s hold.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jeongin was quick to apologise, being gentler as he manoeuvred Felix’s hand into a comfortable position, letting it rest in the sink with the water directed onto it. It was still uncomfortable, but Felix could manage it.

“It’s okay, little maknae,” Felix was able to say after a few moments, Jeongin still fretting around him with a guilty look plastered on his face, “It’s just a little burn. I’m okay.”

“It’s more than a _little_ burn, hyung,” Jeongin turned to face him, an incredulous look in his eyes.

“Okay, but it’s not like my hand is going to fall off,” Felix smiled at him, using his good hand to ruffle Jeongin’s hair, “I was only joking when I said you should have helped me first.”

“But you were right,” Jeongin pouted, his gaze falling back down to Felix’s bad hand, “I _should_ have checked the burn first. I didn’t realise it was quite that bad, but I should have checked so that I did realise.”

“And I should have been sensible enough to not try and reach for things when my hand was like this,” Felix said back, tapping Jeongin’s chin so they could meet eyes again, “It’s okay. It’s only an oven burn. It’ll heal and I’ll be good as new in no time.

Jeongin didn’t respond for a few moments, his eye twitching slightly again before he nodded. He let out a loud sigh and draped himself over Felix’s side.

“It was dumb but when I saw your hand, I realised I had absolutely no idea what to do,” Jeongin said into Felix’s neck, a small giggle in his words, “I felt like a real maknae.”

“Yah, you are a real maknae!” Felix immediately said back, flicking Jeongin playfully on the back of his head, “And you knew what to do. You got my hand under water, that’s basically all you can do at this point.”

“No, hyung, it’s not!” Jeongin suddenly exclaimed, springing back from Felix and steadying him when he jolted at the movement, “I’ll be right back!”

Felix tried to protest, but Jeongin was out the room before he could even think of the words. He turned towards the empty doorway, jumping when Jeongin slid back in to yell a ‘ _don’t even think about moving!_ ’ before he was off again. Felix laughed and shook his head, placing his elbow on the sink and smushing his face into it to wait.

A few minutes of Jeongin seemingly clattering around the whole dorm passed before he waltzed back into the room, Felix turning to see him with his arms full of medical-looking stuff.

Jeongin dumped it all on the table, dangerously close to Felix’s baking equipment, before turning to Felix with a proud smile.

“I had to raid the whole bathroom, the medicine cabinet and Minho-hyung’s entire skincare collection but I found aloe vera and bandages,” Jeongin said, nodding to himself, “Dr Jeongin at your service!”

At the last words, Jeongin mock-saluted, and Felix couldn’t stop himself from letting out a loud laugh. Jeongin pretended to be offended, but failed when Felix’s laugh got high-pitched and Jeongin dissolved into giggles.

The two soon calmed down and Jeongin was trying to work out how to open the aloe vera when suddenly the timer for the cookies rang out, catching them both off guard.

They’d almost forgotten about that.

Felix turned to the oven, trying to calculate how likely it was that Jeongin was going to let him take his hand away from the water to check on the cookies.

He got his answer when Jeongin pointed at him and started screeching.

“Do _not_ move!” Jeongin ordered, staring straight into Felix, “ _I_ will check on the cookies!”

Seemingly not wanting to hear any protests, Jeongin immediately turned and took a step towards the oven, and this time it was Felix’s turn to screech.

“No!” Felix cried out, stopping Jeongin in his tracks, “Put some oven gloves on first!”

Jeongin turned to look at him, a surprised look in his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Jeongin said.

When Jeongin finally did get the oven (safely) open, the room was blasted with the sweet smell of fresh baking. Felix smiled at the scent, waiting for Jeongin to step back so he could squint and stare at the cookies himself, wanting to judge if they were done or not.

Felix smiled when he saw them.

“Perfect!” he exclaimed, flashing his toothy grin at Jeongin, “You can take them out now.”

Jeongin squealed in delight, celebrating for a few moments before he slowly and steadily carried the cookies over to a cooling rack, making sure they were all in place before he went over to Felix and dragged him over to the table next to the cookies as they started to cool.

Felix pulled himself over the still-dirty bowl of cookie dough when Jeongin sat him down, managing to pout his way into a spoon before Jeongin settled in front of him. The luxurious taste managed to keep Felix distracted from the pain as Jeongin started to carefully tend to his hand, demanding that Felix fed him his own spoonful as he worked.

Felix happily obliged, not wanting to get on the bad side of the one who was literally holding his burn in his hand.

When Jeongin was done, he cheered, giving Felix a high-five before snatching a handful of chocolate chips and knocking them back like a shot. Felix spluttered at the sight, half-annoyed, half-impressed by the maknae’s antics.

Jeongin just smiled with chocolate in his teeth, picking up the aloe vera and bandages and going to return them to no doubt the exact opposite of the place he found them. Felix just shook his head, already having decided that he did want to be in the dorm when Chan found the medicine cabinet upside-down and Minho realised his skincare had been ransacked.

But Jeongin didn’t seem to mind as he toddled back into the room, humming a Twice song to himself. He rounded the table so that he was stood opposite to where Felix was still sat, slapping both his hands on a mixing bowl.

“You wanted to bake more, right?” Jeongin asked, and Felix nodded in confusion.

“Okay,” Jeongin said, staring straight at Felix, “Tell me what to do.”

Felix’s eyes widened, “You don’t have to bake the other cookies for me!” he tried to say, “I was literally doing this to take stress _away_ from you.”

“Well, trust me when I say that you’ll stress all of us out if you try to bake with that hand,” Jeongin pointed out, Felix maybe having to admit he had a valid argument there, “So, tell me how to do it, and I’ll bake for you. I’ll be your hands.”

Felix admittedly found the idea a little amusing, his lips perking up at the corners.

“Okay,” he grinned at Jeongin, “Let’s do it!”

And if the rest of the members arrived home to find a flour-covered kitchen, a flour-covered maknae and Felix with chocolate chips in his hair, then they supposed they didn’t have to comment on it as long as they had an entire table of freshly-baked cookies to keep them happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!!!!!
> 
> twitter: @hotelfelixxie
> 
> stay safe and have a beautiful day (remember to drink water!!!!!) <333


	2. The Healing Touch of a Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyaaaa all
> 
> so originally i thought this fic was just going to be a drabble bc i got inspired, but then JiminWreckedSugaBias requested a sequel that i couldn't resist:
> 
> 'can we get a sequel of the members overreacting to the burn with a very protective chan not letting felix do anything at all with that hand?'
> 
> so, here we have it. i really hope this is okay <3333

It wasn’t like Felix had thought the other members weren’t going to care about his burn when they arrived home, but he hadn’t exactly expected them to freak out quite as much as they did.

Minho had, unsurprisingly, been the first to notice. He was too observant for his own good, with eyes always looking for trouble and a sixth sense for when members were trying to mess with him.

But that wasn’t what caught his attention when the members one-by-one gradually began to file into the kitchen, arriving home whenever they were done with their activities and making their way towards the smell of cookies Jeongin and Felix were concocting in the kitchen.

Hyunjin and Jisung were both crouched by the oven, looking into it like children waiting for santa. Changbin and Seungmin were by the sink, helping Jeongin wash up, and Chan was yet to be seen for the evening.

Minho soon plodded his way in, wearing chequered pyjama trousers and fluffy socks, his hair messy and glasses perched on his nose, still somehow managing to emanate the beauty of a world-class super model. Felix gave him a wave with his burned hand, having forgotten the bandage was even there. But he instantly remembered when Minho’s eyes zeroed in on it straight away, flashing towards him like laser beams.

Minho was across the kitchen and towering over Felix’s chair before Felix could even blink.

“What?” Minho barked, grabbing onto Felix’s arm below the bandage and pulling it towards himself, “What is this?”

“Uhhh….” Felix stuttered, almost toppling out his chair when Minho tried to pull his arm further into the light, “I, uh, burned myself on the oven earlier.”

Minho’s head whipped around so fast Felix almost got whiplash just watching him. Minho’s eyes narrowed.

“Did you disinfect and apply aloe vera before you bandaged it?” Minho practically ordered, his voice firm but his grip loosening on Felix’s wrist, thumb starting to stroke softly over the skin. Felix had a feeling Minho didn’t even realise he was doing it.

“Yes, we did,” Felix made sure to nod, Minho’s eyebrows raising at the word ‘we’, “Jeongin arrived home just after it happened,” Felix made sure to explain, “He helped me.”

Minho’s neck snapped so he stared at where Jeongin was still innocently stood by the sink, chattering Changbin’s ears off.

“Hmm,” Minho hummed for a moment, cocking his head, “I guess it’s better you had help.”

“Yeah, Jeongin was really nice,” Felix smiled, partly out of amusement at Minho’s actions, partly out of the relief of being a step closer to getting his hand back.

But Felix soon realised he was only being naïve when Minho’s grip suddenly tightened again.

“But I should check it to make sure,” Minho said firmly, already moving his fingers to unwrap the bandage, “I’m surprised Jeongin even knew where the aloe vera and medical stuff was.”

“Oh, he didn’t,” Felix said, hoping the words would be enough of a distraction for him to get Minho’s prying fingers away from his burn, “I really wouldn’t go anywhere near your skincare collection anytime soon, hyung. Or let Chan-hyung anywhere near the medicine cabinet.”

Minho looked up at the words, a faint grin playing over his lips, “Oh, that little brat,” he shook his head, “Well, at least it was for a good cause.”

“Yeah, it was,” Felix said, tugging on his wrist, “Which means I’m fine. Which means you can let me go.”

Minho’s grin dropped, his grip tightening.

“Nice try,” he drawled, “But you aren’t getting away that easily.”

A whine filled the room as Felix dramatically tugged on his wrist again, throwing his head back as Minho scrambled to catch him.

“Stay still,” Minho hissed, but his amused smile gave away that he wasn’t really mad, “Or I will use this bandage to tie both your wrists together and then to the chair, so I make sure you never go anywhere and risk burning yourself again.”

The threat seemed enough to finally grab Hyunjin and Jisung’s attention, both of them whipping round from the oven to see Felix pouting in Minho’s hold.

“Why are we tying Felix to the chair?” Jisung chirped.

“Because he burned his hand and he won’t let me look,” Minho answered, looking directly at Felix as he blushed and squirmed in his chair.

“It’s not a big deal,” Felix tried to grumble, but he realised just how useless the words were when suddenly Hyunjin and Jisung were tripping over each other trying to get to him.

“Lixie burned himself?!” Hyunjin exclaimed like he couldn’t imagine such horror.

“Was it the cookies?!” Jisung screeched in an equally horrified tone, “We must destroy them all if they hurt Lix like this!”

Now _that_ declaration was enough to have the whole room gasping.

Felix had a feeling even the neighbours shrieked in horror at that statement.

“Okay, let’s not get too dramatic!” Minho said back, holding out one hand to Jisung and still gripping Felix with the other.

“You’re _all_ dramatic!” Felix tried to whine, but Hyunjin just shushed him and Changbin frowned as he walked over, “It’s just a burn!”

The sight of Minho, Hyunjin and Jisung all simultaneously opening their mouths to protest the words was admittedly quite funny to Felix, but he couldn’t find it in himself to laugh when Changbin was the one that spoke up this time.

“You burned yourself?” Changbin stared directly at Felix, looking like he was trying to glare holes right through him if it wasn’t for the concern shimmering in his eyes.

“Yes,” Felix pouted and slumped in his chair, “But I’m okay. Jeongin helped me.”

At the words, Changbin switched his gaze to Jeongin, looking halfway between interrogating him and hugging him.

“You helped Lix?” Changbin simply asked, and Jeongin nodded.

“Yes, hyung,” Jeongin bobbed his head, making his hair bounce, “I used aloe vera and bandages.”

“Aloe vera and bandages?” Changbin raised an eyebrow, pausing a second before he spoke again, his voice made of rock, “Show me.”

The words hit the air, suspending for a few second before they seemed to process and Jeongin let out a small squeak. Felix was about to cut in and say that questioning Jeongin wasn’t necessary, but then Changbin puffed his chest out and Jeongin was quick to dart out and take his hand, pulling Changbin out the room and no doubt to wherever Jeongin had ‘tidied’ the aloe vera and bandages away.

The action seemed to evoke the curiosity of Minho, Jisung and Hyunjin and they all scurried to follow the pair like little pups.

Felix sighed in relief as he watched them go. He loved his members, he really did, but he wasn’t sure he was up for more superhero acts and unnecessary sympathy just because he’d burned his hand.

The chair next to Felix was suddenly pulled out.

Felix froze.

He’d forgotten about Seungmin.

Seungmin didn’t say anything as he settled in the chair, just stared at Felix with slightly less intense, but still calculating eyes. Felix smiled sheepishly at him, exhaling in relief when Seungmin smiled back.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” was all Seungmin said, his usual rational tone fading out to a more unsure one as he cast his eyes down to the rather prominent bandage on Felix’s hand.

“I’m okay, Min,” Felix said, his voice soft but still sure as he held out his good hand for Seungmin to take, squeezing his fingers, “I really am. There’s no need for everyone to freak out.”

Seungmin snorted at the words, “One of us could simply walk in this dorm with a single hair out of place and everyone would freak out. I really don’t think anyone’s going to be letting this bandage go anytime soon.”

Felix sighed around a smile, letting his chest shake with a small giggle, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“But as long as you’re actually okay,” Seungmin carried on, resting Felix’s hand on his knee so he could start to play with Felix’s fingers, “Then I suppose you can take the over-protectiveness for a bit.”

“ _Or_ ,” Felix made a point of saying, looking at Seungmin with pursed lips, “I could push Jeongin off the top bunk and watch as everyone fusses over him instead.”

Seungmin let out a loud laugh at the words, letting go of Felix’s hand to shove him in the shoulder.

“Let’s call that Plan B, okay?” Seungmin grinned, “Or maybe Plan Z. I do not want to have to deal with Hyunjin’s inner crisis when he realises his precious, can-do-no-wrong baby Felix hurt his beloved, possibly-deserving maknae.”

Felix pictured the scene. He shivered

“Alright, I won’t do it then,” Felix let out a giggle, pausing a second before he titled his head, “Although, I may not have to even go near Jeongin. Minho-hyung may do the job for me when he realises Jeongin went through his stuff.”

As if on cue, a loud yell tore through the dorm, Minho’s voice horrifyingly recognisable through the ‘ _Yang Jeongin!!!!!!’_ he screamed.

Felix couldn’t help but let out a laugh, “Bingo,” he said.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Seungmin hummed, looking away from Felix and towards the doorway, “Minho-hyung will let it go when he remembers it was all for you.”

A part of Felix was tempted to protest what Seungmin was saying, but then Felix thought back to the last five minutes of his life and realised he didn’t have a leg to stand on.

Seungmin was only proved right when, seconds later, Jeongin screamed out a _‘it was for Felix-hyung!’_ and suddenly all sounds of the fighting stopped, replaced instead by Hyunjin’s loud cooing and Minho’s reluctant grumbling.

“Told you,” Seungmin winked at Felix.

Felix just shook his head, “You guys are insufferable,”

“Yeah, we are,” Seungmin tilted forward to look at him, “But we care about you, so you can’t complain.”

The words brought a smile to Felix’s face, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right,” Seungmin simply said, before holding out a hand for Felix, “Now, come on. Let’s go get ready for bed and cuddle.”

As tempted as Felix was by the offer, he bit his lip as he forced himself to turn around and point at the messy kitchen that him and Jeongin had left behind earlier, “But what about all the mess? We can’t leave it. I haven’t even boxed up the cookies yet.”

“You’re stupid if you think I’m going to let you anywhere near the cookies with your hand like that,” Seungmin didn’t hesitate to say, levelling his gaze at Felix.

Felix turned to sigh at him, “So, now you’re being overprotective too?”

“Damn right I am,” Seungmin said like it was obvious, “Now, come on. Someone else will clean this up later. I want Lix cuddles.”

Everyone knew Felix couldn’t reject an offer like that.

So, Felix nodded, about to stand up when Seungmin suddenly reached out to grab his hand, seeming to forget which side he was sat on and clasping his fingers painfully around Felix’s burn.

All it took was a pained flinch from Felix.

Seungmin was suddenly out his chair, kneeling in front of Felix and cradling his burn and squeezing his other hand and talking a-mile-a-minute.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I did that,” Seungmin was fussing, his voice rushed and panicked compared to its usual lightness, “Are you okay? Do you need anything? Do you need ice? Does it hurt a lot?”

Felix took a second to recover from the sudden change, but then reached out to carefully cup Seungmin’s jaw, smiling at him.

“I’m okay, Minnie,” Felix said softly, the pain in his hand already fading away, “Don’t stress, it was an accident.”

Seungmin pouted up at him, guilt shining on his face, “I’m so sorry.”

“You’re just like Jeongin when he realised how bad my burn was,” Felix giggled quietly, flicking Seungmin’s chin, “I promise it’s okay. My hand’s still there. The bandage is fine. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Seungmin didn’t look satisfied at the words, but didn’t say anything more. Instead, he stood up to help Felix from the chair, holding onto his good hand as he led Felix gently out the room, probably wanting to chase all the bad feelings and pain away with cuddles.

Felix couldn’t help but want to do the same thing.

But they both jumped when Changbin suddenly appeared in front of them in the doorway, stopping them abruptly in their path.

Felix was about to open his mouth and ask what Changbin was doing, but Changbin beat him to it.

“Here,” Changbin simply said, holding out a glass of water and painkillers to Felix, “Take these.”

“But how did you-?” Felix tried to ask, turning to double-check that the kitchen _was_ still behind him, which is where they typically kept all their glasses and their water cooler, “Where the hell did the water come from?”

“Stole it from Minho-hyung’s bedside,” Changbin held the items out more insistently to Felix, “Now take it before he realises.”

Felix couldn’t argue with that, not hesitating as he let go of Seungmin’s hand to knock back the painkillers and swallow them with water. Changbin’s eagle eyes bore into him the whole time, Felix having to drink over half the glass before Changbin seemed satisfied.

“Good,” Changbin smiled, patting Felix’s head before taking the glass and pills back off him, “Now go to bed.”

“Yes, _mum_ ,” Felix rolled his eyes, getting pulled out the room by Seungmin before Changbin could snark back about ungrateful dongsaengs and brats who didn’t respect him.

Felix made sure to blow Changbin a kiss before he was fully tugged out the room, wanting Changbin to know that he was thankful.

Changbin just smiled back, waving at Felix as Seungmin pulled him down the hallway.

Felix would have liked some privacy to get ready for bed, but he knew he couldn’t be too mad when Seungmin and Jisung followed him the whole time. Jisung insisted on putting the toothpaste on Felix’s toothbrush for him and it took of minute of persuading for Felix to convince Jisung that _no, Felix did not need Jisung to brush his teeth for him_.

But the sentiment was sweet, and Felix found himself settling into Seungmin’s bed with a smile on his face.

That was until Seungmin mumbled something sleepily into Felix’s shoulder, something truly terrifying.

“Just wait until Chan-hyung gets home,” Seungmin said groggily, “Then you’ll see what real overprotectiveness looks like.”

Felix winced when he realised what Seungmin was saying.

 _It couldn’t be that bad_ , he told himself, _right?_

~

It _was_ that bad.

Felix found himself waking up in the middle of the night, the painkillers having worn off and his hand stinging up a storm.

He hissed through his teeth as he sat up in Seungmin’s bed, Seungmin’s hands falling away from around him. He tried to look at the bandage, but couldn’t see well enough in the dark, and the pain was too strong for him to even want to try and go back to sleep.

So, Felix hesitantly pulled the blanket off himself, being careful not to wake Seungmin as he slid out the bed and tiptoed out the room, wincing at the feeling of his bare feet on the cold floor.

Felix ventured his way through the dark to the kitchen, deciding a cup of chamomile tea and maybe some more painkillers couldn’t hurt.

But Felix blinked in surprise when he finally made it to the kitchen and found that the light was already on, the sounds of someone clattering around inside.

Felix was quiet as he slipped into the doorway, feeling his chest tighten before he smiled at the sight that greeted him. Chan was humming to himself as he stacked up the multiple containers of cookies that Jeongin and Felix had managed to make and someone else must have put away.

There was also a cookie dangling from Chan’s lips, no doubt a late-night snack for their hard-working leader.

Felix didn’t bother being quiet anymore as he stepped into the room, waving sheepishly when Chan whipped round to look at him. Felix thought he was being smart by keeping his burned hand hidden behind his back.

He probably should have known better than to try something like that.

“Hey, hyung,” Felix smiled, “Good to see you home. I just wanted to make a drink.”

Chan narrowed his eyes at him, his all-too-familiar leader expression appearing on his face.

“What drink did you want?” Chan hummed in a way that made Felix’s heart sink, that was the tone Chan used when he knew something, “I’m not letting you make anything with your bad hand.”

With that, Felix let out a loud groan, pulling his hand out from behind his back to drop his head into it, “Who the hell told you?”

“Minho,” Chan simply said, grinning as he continued to look at Felix, “But you know I would have found out anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Felix grumbled into his hands, before looking up at Chan again, his hair falling over his face, “But, seriously hyung, I’m fine. It’s just a burn.”

“It’s a burn that you got when I wasn’t here,” Chan said, his firm tone fading out to something softer, “And a burn that I do not want to make worse.”

Felix softened a little at the words, recognising Chan’s habit of sometimes blaming himself for things that he in no way could have predicted or prevented.

“Hyung, it’s not your fault,” Felix said, taking a small step further into the room, “And I know how to take care of myself.”

Chan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck for a few seconds before he spoke again, “I know, Lixie,” he said quietly, “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to take care of you.”

It took a second, but warmth soon bloomed in Felix’s chest at the words, Chan sounding so caring, so loving when he said them that Felix couldn’t help but run forward and smush himself into Chan’s chest, his bare feet pattering against the floor.

Chan jolted slightly at the impact, but it wasn’t even a second before his arms were looping around Felix’s back, his nose burying itself in Felix’s hair.

Felix sighed heavily at the feeling of the warmth around him. After all the trying to prevent his members’ overprotectiveness, Felix supposed he hadn’t let himself be taken care of at all.

But that was what Chan was for.

“Thank you, hyung,” Felix said, his voice muffled by Chan’s t-shirt.

“Don’t thank me,” Chan said back, speaking directly into Felix’s ear, “Just let me take care of you.”

Felix giggled at the words, nodding gently into Chan’s chest. Chan giggled back, keeping his arms around Felix for a few more moments before he pulled away.

He settled Felix into a chair, asking him what he wanted to drink before going to pull the chamomile tea from the cupboard. Felix watched him as he fretted around the kitchen, singing a little tune to himself as he grabbed another cookie and threw one at Felix, both of them chewing contently as they waited for the tea to heat up.

Felix wanted to say he could get his own cookies, but Chan probably would have bit his hand off for that one.

Instead, Felix relaxed against the table as he waited for Chan to finish, feeling himself start to doze off.

He jolted up when a mug was suddenly placed rather loudly in front of him, Chan stood proudly over him, waiting for Felix to blink up at him before he reached forward and placed two painkillers next to the mug.

Felix sighed as he stared at them. He’d forgotten Chan was basically a mind-reader.

“Drink your tea, little one,” Chan said softly, sitting down next to Felix, “Then you can go back to bed.”

Felix just nodded, carefully reaching out to take the pills and swallowing them with some of the cooled tea. Chan’s hand found its way onto Felix’s back, rubbing it as he drank. Felix felt the pain in his hand fade away, replaced with all the warm fuzzy feelings he got when he was around Chan.

The two of them continued to talk quietly as Felix drank his tea, Chan telling Felix about a new song he’d been working on, one that had a slow RnB beat that Felix was already convinced he was going to fall in love with.

Chan was still talking about it when Felix finished his drink. Felix was about to stand up to wash the mug when Chan suddenly stopped talking, swiping out a hand and using it to block Felix’s chest.

“I don’t think so,” Chan raised an eyebrow at Felix, “You are not going anywhere near the sink with that bandage on your hand.”

Felix couldn’t help but pout, “Come on, hyung,” he whined, “I can use my other hand if you want.”

“Nope, too risky,” Chan clicked his tongue, “Let me do it.”

Felix wanted to protest, but knew he would get absolutely nowhere with it when Chan stood up from his chair, swiping up the mug and striding his way over to the sink.

Various mumbles and groans left Felix’s mouth as he waited for Chan to be done, his annoyance making him zone out so much that he almost screamed out-loud when there was suddenly a strong pair of arms lopping around him and pulling him into the air.

“Hyung!” Felix shrieked as he was pulled into Chan’s grip, his legs immediately finding their way around Chan’s waist, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Can’t have you walking,” Chan said like it was obvious, carrying Felix out the kitchen like he weighed nothing and even managing to turn the light off on the way, “You might injure yourself some more.”

“Hyung, I injured my hand not my legs!” Felix tried to say, but Chan’s grip only tightened around him.

“It’s not worth the risk,” Chan said, his voice lowered as they approached the bedrooms with the sleeping members, “It’s much safer this way.”

Felix supposed he couldn’t argue with that (and wouldn’t win if he tried) so he simply sighed to himself and let his head fall onto Chan’s shoulder, deciding he may as well make the most of it if Chan wanted to carry him.

It was only a few more moments before Chan was carefully walking into Minho, Seungmin and Hyunjin’s room, somehow managing to tiptoe even with Felix in his arms as he made his way to the right bed.

He tenderly placed Felix down next to Seungmin, the duvet still pulled back from where Felix had left it earlier. Chan tugged it back over Felix, helping him lay down and watching with a smile on his face when Seungmin automatically cuddled into Felix’s side.

“Goodnight, little one,” Chan whispered when Felix was settled, crouching by the bed, “Feel better in the morning.”

“I will,” Felix smiled at him, pulling a hand out from the blanket to poke Chan’s cheek, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Chan smiled back at him, his dimples warm and glowing even in the dark, “Sleep well.”

The words were said softly, wrapped in all their usual affection, but Felix couldn’t quite believe them. A frown played over his face as he reached out and wrapped his fingers around Chan’s wrist.

“Hyung,” Felix whispered to him, “Can you stay until I fall asleep?”

Felix half-expected Chan to sigh, to roll his eyes at him, to rightfully complain that he’d had enough of taking care of Felix for one night and just wanted to get to his own bed.

But Chan just glowed brighter, his lips pulling up at the corners as he made of show of making himself comfortable on the floor, sitting next to Seungmin’s bed.

“Of course I can, little one,” Chan said, “I guess we can’t have too many people watching you. We don’t want you to get injured in your sleep.”

Felix snorted at the words, making Seungmin wriggle a bit from next to him. Across the room, Minho started to mumble in his sleep.

Felix immediately quietened down, already feeling himself relax at the familiar sounds of his members around him.

His eyes were starting to droop closed when he suddenly felt the gentle touch of fingers in his hair, rubbing back and forth through the messy strands.

“Go to sleep, Lixie,” Chan whispered, the last voice Felix heard before he fell asleep, “I’ll be here to take care of you when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! this was really sweet to write
> 
> bc of my sudden urge to write this, it hasn't been edited/proofread much. it's currently quite late and i wrote this after a long shift, so i apologise for any errors
> 
> i hope everyone has a beautiful day <333

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @hotelfelixxie


End file.
